Recueil de nouvelles
by Inn0centChiild
Summary: Recueil d'histoires sur Final Fantasy 7. Tantôt triste, tantôt drôles, tantôt émouvantes, mais elles ne laissent personne indifférent. Histoire n 2: la vengeance au fromage
1. Ainsi va la vie

**Huit mois plus tard…**

"Maman ! Maman !"

Le cri la tira du sommeil. Au travers des rideaux tirés, la lumière vive du soleil filtrait avec peine. Tifa regarda son réveil, qui indiquait sept heures. Un dimanche ! D'habitude, elle ne se lève pas avant dix heures, à la fin de la semaine… L'envie était grande d'ignorer les cris de son fils, mais la maman en elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Que voulait donc Morgan ?

Avec des grognements mécontents, la jeune femme brune se leva de son lit, tira les couvertures et se dressa sur ses jambes. Ensuite seulement, elle s'autorisa un bâillement paresseux.

« Maman ! »

« J'arrive, Morgan ! »

Recherchant du bout des orteils ses pantoufles, le regard brun foncé de Tifa rencontra la photo sur sa table de nuit. Dessus se tenaient tous ses amis, ceux qu'elle aime. Cloud, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Marlène, Denzel… La photo datait d'il y a huit ans, le jour béni où Cloud a vaincu Sephiroth une fois de plus, où Denzel avait guéri du Géostigma qui le rongeait. Reno s'était dévoué pour prendre la photo…

Après ces événements, chacun avait repris le cours de sa vie. Barret était retourné à ses gisements de pétrole, Vincent à sa grotte avec Lucrécia, Yuffie à Wutai. Marlène et Denzel, qui sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, Et Cloud…

Lui avait choisi de vivre avec Tifa, de s'installer au Septième ciel avec elle, de faire sa vie avec son amie d'enfance. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de fonder une famille. Tifa sourit, à ce souvenir. Comme si la scène se déroulait devant elle, elle revoyait Cloud demander, les yeux fuyants, à s'installer avec elle. Deux ans plus tard, il lui demandait sa main, ses yeux bleus profondément fichés dans les siens. Et le sourire, le rire euphorique quand elle avait dit « oui »…

Après avoir trouvé ses pantoufles, Tifa se dirigea vers la chambre de Morgan, à l'autre bout du couloir. Au mur, une autre photo était accrochée, celle-ci datant de trois mois à peine. Sur la photo, une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, elle-même en fait, tenait un petit bonhomme blond de cinq ans, des cheveux en batailles, le visage de sa mère, et des yeux bleus, semblables à ceux de son père. Ce dernier ne regardait pas l'objectif, plutôt la petite fille brune aux yeux bruns si foncés qu'ils tiraient sur le rouge. Violette, leur petite fille de trois ans. Cloud la regardait avec l'air d'un homme qui voit un miracle. Tifa sourit… ce jour là, Marlène et Denzel étaient arrivés par surprise pour proposer à leurs parents adoptifs d'aller à la fête de Kalm avec eux.

« Maman ! »

Avec réticence, Tifa s'arracha de la contemplation de cette photo de famille respirant le bonheur et avança vers la chambre de son fils, un sourire las aux lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Morgan ? »

« Dis, Papa et Violette, ils sont où ? »

Tifa soupira avec fatigue

« Ils sont dans la rivière de la vie, mon cœur. Je te l'ai déjà dis. »

La jeune maman réprima un sanglot. La rivière de la vie…

Le jour où fut prise la deuxième photo, Marlène et Denzel vinrent proposer à Cloud et Tifa d'aller profiter des festivités à Kalm. Malheureusement, Morgan était malade, et Tifa déclina l'invitation afin de rester près de son fils. Cloud emmena Violette avec lui, et la mère et le fils restèrent seuls.

La pluie survenue après la dernière défaite de Sephiroth avait décimé la plupart des monstres des plaines, les seuls qui restaient étaient trop faibles et trop craintifs pour se mesurer aux hommes. Cloud n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre son épée Broyeuse, et le groupe était parti en moto à Kalm.

En chemin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un puissant dragon des Racines, qui s'était protégé de la pluie en s'enterrant sous terre. Sans armes, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Tifa se souvient… de Violette, on n'a retrouvé que son bracelet en argent, calciné. Le reste du lieu était rouge du sang des quatre victimes.

« Dis, moi aussi, j'irais dans la rivière de la vie, un jour ? » demanda Morgan, tirant sa mère de ses sombres souvenirs.

Pauvre enfant… Après l'enterrement, quand elle lui a dit qu'il ne reverrait pas son père et sa sœur, ainsi que Marlène et Denzel, le petit Morgan a évidemment demandé où ils étaient. Elle supposait qu'il imaginait la rivière de la vie comme une plage, avec des gens jouant sur les berges. Marlène et Violette faisant un château de sable, tandis que Denzel et Cloud jouant aux cartes. Il voulait les rejoindre, s'amuser avec eux.

« Un jour, Morgan… si tu es sage. La rivière de la Vie n'accepte que les enfants qui ont été sages, un enfant qui réveille sa mère à sept heures un dimanche pour lui poser des questions n'est pas un enfant sage ! » rit Tifa.

Ni une, ni deux, Morgan rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête et essaya de se rendormir le plus vite possible. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas que sa mère à de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, et quitte précipitamment sa chambre pour regagner la sienne.

Une fois assise sur son lit, Tifa laisse libre cours à ses larmes. Bien que Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Barret et tous ses amis passaient régulièrement, la fière combattante ne s'était toujours pas remise de la mort de son mari et de sa fille. Tous se doutaient qu'il lui faudrait des années pour surmonter le choc, mais ne savaient que faire pour l'aider.

Etouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller, la veuve brune s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était passé midi. Son esprit était clair, elle savait quoi faire maintenant. Elle se redressa et sourit, son premier vrai sourire en trois mois. Tifa marcha à pas vif vers la chambre de Morgan et s'assit sur son lit, où dormait encore son enfant. Ce dernier s'éveilla à son tour.

« M… Maman ? » dit-il en baillant.

« Coucou, mon trésor » sourit la jeune femme en ouvrant les bras pour réclamer un câlin.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, les bras de sa mère se refermèrent sur lui. Lentement, elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, berçant Morgan.

« Morgan… on va aller voir papa et Violette, d'accord ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, laisse faire maman… ça va aller. »

Sans arrêter de bercer son fils, Tifa attrapa un oreiller et le plaqua avec douceur contre le visage de Morgan, poussant de plus en plus fort. Le petit se débattit, essayant désespérément d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère, tandis que celle-ci répétait inlassablement « ça va aller, ça va aller », avec le sourire. Morgan bougea de moins en moins, et pour finir, ne bougea plus du tout. Alors seulement Tifa le lâcha. Elle replaça le cadavre de son fils dans son lit, le bordant et l'embrassant sur le front. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle prit un couteau à viande. Dans le reflet de la vitre, elle vit son corps.

Elle avait affreusement maigri, son visage était terriblement émacié, ses cheveux ternes encadraient un visage pâle. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une expression nouvelle qui lui était jusque là étrangère, empirée par son sourire. Dans le reflet de la vitre, Tifa semblait folle…

Elle regarda le soleil droit dans les yeux à travers les carreaux, puis le ciel bleu, le bleu des yeux de Morgan et Cloud.

« À tout de suite, mes trésors… »

Murmura-t-elle une dernière fois. Ensuite, d'un geste sec, Tifa enfonça le couteau dans son cœur, jusqu'à la garde…


	2. La vengeance au fromage

La vengeance au fromage

Tous les dimanches, le même rituel recommençait. Assis dans sa minuscule chambre dans les quartiers des SOLDATS, Cloud déballait le colis que sa mère lui envoyait de Nibelheim. La boite contenait : une lettre de sa mère, une trentaine de biscuits faits maison, des carrés de chocolats, la dernière revue « Armes d'hier et d'aujourd'hui », et un fromage puant et coulant à souhait produit au village même, le « Nibel ». Et comme tous les soirs, Cloud et Zack jetaient le fromage avant d'engloutir biscuits et chocolats et lisant la revue.

Ce dimanche-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Tandis que Zack ouvrait le magazine sur les armes à feu, Cloud prit le fromage du bout des doigts avec une moue dégoûtée pour le mettre à sa place attitrée : la poubelle. Mais alors que l'odeur piquante du produit parvenait à ses narines, Zack eut une idée brillante (de son point de vue).

« Attends, Cloud… Ne jette pas ça ! »

Le blondinet le regarda, interloqué.

« Pourquoi ? Ne… ne me dis pas que tu en veux ? »

« Non, bien sur, je suis pas fou ! Mais plutôt que de gâcher ça, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser à des fons plus utiles ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Zack eut un sourire diabolique.

« Mon vieux Cloud… Tu te souviens d'Eric Zwartch ? »

Le regard de Cloud s'obscurcit. Oh que oui, il se souvenait…

Deux semaines auparavant, le duo avait réussi par miracle à tromper la vigilance de Sephiroth et étaient sortis « boire un coup » (traduction : se cuiter). Le retour s'était fait sans problème malgré un taux d'alcool dans le sang passablement élevé, le terrible général ne les avait pas remarqué. Mais Eric Zwartch, vieux SOLDAT de deuxième classe qui n'était jamais arrivé à se hisser au niveau des premières classes, les avait observé rentrer depuis sa fenêtre.

Dès le lendemain, ce dernier était allé dénoncer ses collègues à Sephiroth, qui avait convoqué et sanctionné Cloud et Zack. Nettoyer tout le lino de l'étage des SOLDATS à genoux au sol avait laissé un goût amer aux deux amis, qui s'étaient fait la promesse de se venger dès que possible.

« Bien sur que je me souviens ! » râla Cloud, énervé. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ce fromage ? »

« J'ai bien l'intention de nous venger, et pas plus tard que demain. »

Avec un air sadique qui ne lui était pas coutumier, le brun se pencha vers son ami blond et développa son plan génial (toujours selon Zack). Cloud parût d'abord choqué, puis parût très intéressé.

Le lendemain matin, Cloud intercepta Eric dans le couloir menant à la cafétéria et joua à merveille son rôle de frotte-manche. Avec un air respectueux, le jeune blond quémanda avec toute la timidité du monde quelques conseils pour améliorer sa façon de se battre et devenir un grand SOLDAT comme lui, Eric. Avec l'air arrogant de celui qui se sent supérieur, le guerrier entreprit d'expliquer avec de grands gestes la meilleure façon de surprendre un ennemi selon lui, à savoir hurler comme un possédé en arrivant dans son dos.

Pendant ce temps, Zack se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre du cafteur et glissa le Nibel entre les plaques du chauffage. Toujours discrètement, il se faufila hors de la chambre et fit le V de la victoire à Cloud, dans le dos d'Eric Zwartch.

Après une heure, une odeur pestilentielle avait envahit la chambre d'Eric. Dans la soirée, le fumet s'était rependu à tout l'étage du soldat. Nul n'ignorait qu'il venait de la chambre de Zwartch, impossible de passer devant la pièce sans se pincer le nez sous peine de devenir vert. Le guerrier avait fouillé sa chambre de fond en comble, sans pour autant trouver la provenance de cette puanteur.

Zack attendit une bonne semaine avant d'aller trouver Sephiroth. Ce dernier était installé à son bureau, d'assez mauvaise pour cause de pollution olfactive.

« Que veux-tu ? demanda le général d'un ton peu amène, j'ai du travail. »

« T'inquiète, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dis, tu… tu as senti l'odeur qui règne à l'étage des SOLDATS ? »

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Qui ne l'avait pas sentie ? Il hocha la tête sans répondre. Zack continua sur sa lancée.

« C'est… En fait je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… C'est Eric Zwartch. J'ai appris qu'il avait été trompé par sa femme, et… ça l'a tellement perturbé que depuis, il refuse de se laver… »

Zack contint tant bien que mal son rire, laissant simplement filtrer un sourire qu'il s'appliqua à rendre gêné.

« Je me disais… enfin… je sais qu'il t'admire… Si je lui parle, il ne m'écoutera pas. Mais si toi tu essaies, enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas… Je vais te laisser bosser, salut ! »

Plantant là son vis-à-vis, le brun sortit de la pièce, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le soir même, alors que Cloud et Zack se séchaient dans la salle de douche collective, ils virent débarquer Eric Zwartch, visiblement terrorisé, tenu par l'épaule par un Sephiroth en colère. Ni une ni deux, le général colla le malheureux guerrier qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait sous la douche habillé de pied en cap, et enclencha le jet d'eau froide. L'argenté dit d'une voix dangereusement calme :

« À partir de maintenant, Eric, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous laver. Peu m'importe vos histoires de cœur et déceptions amoureuses. Si j'entends encore que vous… »

Cloud, s'il avait été seul, aurait pu contenir son hilarité et aller se calmer dans sa chambre. Mais lorsque Zack éclata de rire, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et les deux amis s'écroulèrent de rire au sol. Très lentement, Sephiroth se retourna. Le rire de Zack et de Cloud s'arreta très vite en croisant le regard vert et furieux du général.

« Allez, Sephiroth, c'était qu'une blague… »

« … »

« Soit pas vache… s'il te plait… une farce de rien du tout ne mérite pas ça… »

« … Assied-toi et mange. »

La mine de chiot battu de Zack n'attendrit pas Sephiroth le moins du monde. Résigné, il alla s'asseoir à table en compagnie de Cloud qui regardait silencieusement l'assiette où le Nibel fondu n'attendait que d'être mangé, sous le regard impassible de Sephiroth.


	3. Mon plus beau Noël

Mon plus beau Noël…

_Cloud_

La neige recouvrait l'horizon. Pas un endroit de Nibelheim n'était pas touché par la légère poudreuse blanche, conférant au village un aspect féerique. De ses yeux bleus grand ouvert, le petit Cloud regardait les flocons immaculés virevolter dans l'air, à la merci du vent, entamer une danse hivernale avec mille autres de ses pairs dans l'air glacé.  
Une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, un toast dans l'autre, le petit garçon demanda à sa mère:  
« Maman, je pourrais aller jouer dehors aujourd'hui ? »  
La mère, qui sirotait son café, grimaça. Son fils n'était pas vraiment apprécié des enfants du village, loin de là, et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir rentrer Cloud dans une heure, les yeux brillants et lourds de larmes retenues parce qu'il avait encore été victime de persécutions. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.  
« D'accord, dit-elle, mais sois revenu avant midi. »  
« D'accord ! Merci, m'man ! »  
Engloutissant toast et chocolat en trois bouchées, le blondinet enfila sa veste et sortit dehors à toute vitesse, sous le regard bienveillant de sa génitrice.  
Une surprise attendait Cloud, à l'extérieur : Il pensait trouver les enfants du village en train de jouer dans la neige, faire une bataille ou des bonhommes, pourtant il n'y avait aucun enfant sur la place. Ni rires, ni hurlements, que le silence. Tout ceci étonna le petit garçon. En général, les autres gosses ne manquaient jamais de sortir, un jour de neige…  
« Eh, Cloud ! »  
Ce dernier leva la tête. Sur les planches du château d'eau, une petite brune aux yeux bordeaux l'observait.  
« Tifa ? »  
Cloud grimpa à l'échelle et rejoignit la fillette, assise sur le plancher du château d'eau, en train de dessiner dans la neige.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais, toute seule ? »

« Tous les autres sont malades, et je m'ennuie chez moi… »

« Ah… »

Un silence s'installa entre Cloud et Tifa. Le garçon aurait voulu parler, lui proposer de s'amuser avec lui, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il épousseta la neige de son pantalon en maudissant silencieusement sa timidité. Pour finir, la fillette se leva.

« On joue à quoi ? Tu choisis ! »

« Hein ? Euh… ben… »

« On fait des bonhommes de neige, bonne idée ! »

La journée passa agréablement.

Les deux enfants confectionnèrent plusieurs bonhommes blancs aux formes variées avant que midi ne sonne. Le petit Cloud invita Tifa et, ensemble, burent la soupe de légumes et mangèrent les crêpes que la maman du blondinet leur prépara, sourire aux lèvres. Puis ils ressortirent et entamèrent une bataille de boule de neige qui finit par la victoire incontestable de Tifa, au vu du manteau rouge de Cloud devenu blanc. Ils s'allongèrent dans la neige et firent des anges de Noël, puis allèrent chercher un traineau chez la brunette et glissèrent le long des collines plusieurs dizaines de fois. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs doigts devinrent trop gelés pour les bouger facilement.

Avant de rentrer fêter noël avec leurs parents respectifs, Cloud entraina Tifa chez lui et lui offrit son livre sur les animaux du monde.

« Cadeau de Noël ! » Fit le blond avec un sourire.

De son côté, Tifa lui donna sa peluche Chocobo.

« En plus, vous avez à peu près la même coiffure ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

Ce soir là, le ventre rempli de rôti, de pommes de terre et de buche de Noël, le petit Cloud s'endormit avec le sourire. Tout en serrant bien fort la peluche Chocobo contre lui, il se dit qu'il s'était fait sa première amie, Tifa. Quant à cette dernière, elle se surprit à espérer que demain, les autres enfants seraient encore malade, elle avait aimé avoir Cloud rien que pour elle…

_Sephiroth_

Assis sur son lit, dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, Sephiroth écoutait distraitement les conversations des scientifiques qui passaient. Comme tous les ans à cette période, les chercheurs, infirmiers et mêmes les gardes parlaient de « Noël ».

Noël. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quelque-chose de douloureux, sûrement, car l'argenté voyait dans leur regard cette étincelle qui illuminait les yeux d'Hojo quand il faisait des tests sur son cobaye préféré et que lui, Sephiroth, criait de douleur. Pourtant, pour le jeune garçon, jamais ce fameux Noël n'a différé des autres jours… à part qu'il y avait moins de monde au labo.

Aujourd'hui, il prit son courage à deux mains et, alors qu'Hojo enfonçait l'aiguille d'une seringue remplie de Mako, osa demander :

« Professeur Hojo… C'est quoi ce Noël dont parlent tous les autres ? »

Le scientifique fut surpris, ainsi que Gast qui se tenait à ses côtés. La réponse du chercheur véreux fut agressive.

« Rien qui ne concerne un cobaye comme toi ! Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur les tests ! »

Effrayé par la méchanceté de la réponse, l'argenté fit silence. Il s'en ouvrit à Gast dans la journée, s'assurant qu'Hojo n'était pas là.

« Noël, c'est pour les gens normaux ? Parce que le professeur il dit que je suis un cobaye spécial, donc je ne suis pas normal… » se désola Sephiroth.

« Non, tu n'y es pas, mon grand, dit Gast en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Noël, c'est une fête… »

« Comme la fête qu'il y a eut à l'anniversaire du Président ? »

« C'est un peu ça, oui. Vois-tu, Noël, c'est une fête de… c'est un moment où tous le monde est heureux, sourit, et les enfants sages reçoivent parfois des cadeaux du Père Noël… »

Tant bien que mal, le père de substitution de l'argenté entreprit d'expliquer le sens de cette cérémonie tout en évitant les notions que Sephiroth ne connaissait pas, comme la famille. Petit à petit, l'esprit du petit garçon devint plus clair.

« Donc je suis méchant, dit-il tristement. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'exclama le scientifique. »

« Vous m'avez un jour expliqué que les gens qui sont méchants étaient malheureux. Moi, je suis malheureux et je ne reçois jamais de cadeaux. Alors je suis méchant. »

« Mais non, tu es un gentil garçon. Et puis j'ai parlé avec le père Noël, chuchota-t-il comme un secret dans l'oreille de Sephiroth, soudain très attentif. Il n'a pas pu venir avant parce qu'il était occupé, mais il a dit que ce soir, il essaierait de venir te dire coucou… si tu es sage. Sinon, il ne te donnera rien. Tu as compris ? »

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête. Jusqu'au soir, il se tint à carreau, se montra docile lors des expériences, ne se plaignit pas quand Hojo lui injecta de la mako pour la 5ème fois de la journée, et fit ses exercices physiques avec un zèle qui impressionna jusqu'à son père.

La nuit venue, alors que Gast venait le border, Sephiroth lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Et le père Noël ? »

« Il ne viendra que lorsque tu dormiras, mon grand. Comme ça, au matin, tu découvriras la surprise qu'il t'a laissée… »

Sephiroth s'endormit, rêvant au Président Shinra avec une barbe blanche qui lui donnait une boite remplie. Mais chaque boite contenait une autre boite plus petite. Au final, il se retrouva avec un carton à peine plus grand que sa paume où se trouvait une plume noire…

A son réveil, il eut la surprise de découvrir au pied du lit un livre sur les armes mythiques, ainsi qu'un petit mot.

_« Joyeux Noël, Sephiroth !_

_Signé : Papa Noël._

_PS : Ne montre ce livre à personne… »_

Le professeur Gast, seul témoin de la découverte de Sephiroth, vit pour la première fois un sourire émerveillé et joyeux sur le visage de l'enfant. Il se promit que, l'an prochain, il recommencerait.


End file.
